Breakdown
by Beregond5
Summary: G1. Sequel to 'Through An Artist's Eye'. Sunstreaker thought he could be strong for both himself and his brother. He was wrong.
1. Concern

"Sunstreaker, watch out for Thrust!"

The yellow Lamborghini looked up, just in time to see the Seeker was clearly aiming at him. Understanding the danger he was in, Sunstreaker transformed and drove behind the rocks which his brother had already taken cover.

That would have been easier if Thrust didn't keep firing at him the whole time - or if he actually missed.

"Damn it!" Sunstreaker exclaimed furiously, looking at his forearm.

"Are you hit?" Sideswipe asked, his optics wide open in concern.

"Worse! That slagger ruined my paintjob!" Sunstreaker said, pointing at the offending scorch-mark that currently marred his yellow plating. Feeling his rage surging through his relays, he aimed at Thrust.

At the next moment, Thrust was on the ground, smoke and sparks coming out of his chest plate.

Sideswipe stared at the damaged Seeker for a brief second; then at Sunstreaker.

"A bit on the overkill side, don't you think?" he asked, though his amused tone was quite audible.

"He had it coming," Sunstreaker said dryly before he continued on with his fighting. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

Sideswipe aimed and fired at Dirge, but he missed. "Optimus is exchanging insults with Megatron. Ironhide is fighting Soundwave. Ratchet is working on Bumblebee while Warpath is covering them. I think Hound is with Trailbreaker, fighting Thundercracker and Skywarp. As for Mirage… well, just follow the trail of footprints," he said, then ducked and pulled Sunstreaker with him before Dirge's rays hit either of them. "In short, doing their routine," he concluded.

Sunstreaker snorted. "It would be nice if Megatron did _his _routine and sounded the retreat already."

As though Primus himself heard the yellow Lamborghini and decided to indulge him, Megatron's voice was heard above the racket of battle.

"Decepticons, fall back!"

The twins exchanged a look of surprise. Deciding that they ought to check things out, they cautiously stood up and saw for themselves that the Decepticons were indeed flying away. Even Thrust had managed to take off, aided by Dirge.

Sunstreaker's whole face-plate seemed to light up at this.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he declared.

"Oh yeah! Score one for the Autobots!" Sideswipe seconded, smiling just as broadly. "Now we just have to hear Prime say--"

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Sideswipe froze mid-sentence, for that wasn't the real Prime's voice. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, crossed his arms and glared in mock indignation to his left.

"Very funny, Mirage."

The sound of chuckling filled the air. Moments later, the Ligier made his appearance right next to Sunstreaker, a mischievous expression on his features.

"Sorry, but I had to get your attention somehow," he said, though he didn't sound sorry in the least. "Come on, Prime has already given the order for us to go back to the Ark."

And with that, Mirage transformed and drove off. The twins just shook their heads momentarily, both sharing the thought that the spy was almost impossible at times; then they transformed as well to join the rest of the Autobot group.

---------------

Sunstreaker had to admit that today's battle wasn't as bad as it was at other times. None of the Autobots suffered any life-threatening injuries, and they could all drive back to the Ark without problems. Even Bumblebee, who was sporting the worst wounds in the group, was back to his cheery self and driving without a care in the world. To a particular medic's chagrin.

"I didn't fix you so you can bust another axle!" Ratchet cried indignantly. "Slow down!"

Optimus laughed and tried to reason with both Ratchet and Bumblebee, telling them to take it easy.

Sunstreaker listened to the conversation quite amused. Prime's job wasn't easy in the least, and certainly not when he had to act as a parent that scolded a couple of misbehaving sparklings.

That image was all too familiar to Sunstreaker.

"Now that brings back some pretty interesting memories, right, Bro?" he said.

He didn't get an answer.

"Sideswipe?"

It was then that Sunstreaker noticed it. Sideswipe wasn't driving beside him. Surprised, the yellow Lamborghini ran a scan of his surroundings to look for his twin. Though he was relieved to see that Sideswipe was still with the group, Sunstreaker couldn't understand why his brother had fallen back to the end of the convoy. He slowed down significantly so that he was beside Sideswipe once again.

"Hey, what's up?" Sunstreaker transmitted. "Even Warpath has overtaken you; I hope you realise that."

The jibe didn't earn the dismayed response Sunstreaker had expected.

"I'm sorry," Sideswipe answered with a sigh. He accelerated, but not fully.

"Bro, are you okay?" Sunstreaker asked, not understanding. His twin was acting strange.

"Hmm?" came the absent-minded answer.

Now _that_ was downright peculiar.

"What's wrong with you? You sound kinda out of it," Sunstreaker said.

"I'm fine," the red Lamborghini answered.

"Are you sure?" Sunstreaker insisted.

"Are you deaf?" Sideswipe asked, his tone unusually snappish.

"Hey, it was just a question," Sunstreaker said, not expecting that sort of attack. "Lighten up."

"I don't want to lighten up," Sideswipe replied. "I want us back to the Ark already."

Sunstreaker huffed. "We're just five minutes away. You think you can survive that long?" He didn't bother hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever," Sideswipe said, and he sped up without looking back at his twin – or anyone else, for that matter.

"What's got into 'im?" Ironhide asked, driving at Sunstreaker's side. He had overheard the twins' argument, so it was natural that he wanted to make certain everything was fine.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Ask him_. _I didn't do anything."

And the yellow Lamborghini left it at that. If his brother wanted to act like a complete slagger for no reason whatsoever, it wasn't Sunstreaker's business.

But still… it was odd. Sideswipe was perfectly fine during the battle, which meant that something happened afterwards that made his twin so touchy. What, though?

Sunstreaker's musings were cut off, because it was then that the Autobots reached the Ark. Sideswipe was the first one to enter, transforming at once and disappearing out of sight.

_All right, _Sunstreaker thought, transforming as well and heading in the same direction his brother went. _Let's see why you were in such a hurry to get back_.

What he didn't expect was to see Sideswipe walking into the washracks and closing the door behind him.

_A bath?!_ _The whole fuss was about a bath?!_ Seething, Sunstreaker got ready to barge in and give his brother an audioful.

It was mere common sense that finally stopped the yellow Lamborghini, for he suddenly realised something quite important. Sideswipe wasn't the kind of mech who cared much about personal appearance and cleanliness. That was Sunstreaker's department. So why would Sideswipe want to use the washracks so badly?

Sunstreaker could think of one reason only.

_He must have run over some animal._ That certainly explained things. Blood and flesh parts on the chassis and tires was always an unpleasant feeling, after all; unpleasant enough to make one rush to the washrack and scrub themselves for hours on end.

Feeling that he finally got to the bottom of things, Sunstreaker decided to go to the common room and get a couple of energon cubes for Sideswipe and himself. It would serve as a peace offering so that Sideswipe would open up to him, as well as a sort of amends for the harsh words they exchanged before.

--------------------

More than three quarters of an hour passed, and Sideswipe hadn't appeared in the common room yet. Sunstreaker drummed his fingers on the table, resting his head on the palm of his other hand. He had taken only a couple of sips from his energon cube, and his optics were locked on the cube that was still left untouched at the other side of the table. He barely noticed the other Autobots that were in the same room with him, chattering pleasantly after a hard day's work. That is, until a familiar, friendly minibot walked up to him.

"I'd never thought I'd see you here by yourself."

Sunstreaker faced Bumblebee and shook his head. "I wouldn't be if Sideswipe didn't decide to make the washracks his permanent residence," he said with a snort. "And to think _I'm _supposed to be the one that washes for hours on end."

Bumblebee regarded the yellow Lamborghini in a curious manner. "Sunstreaker… Sideswipe left the washracks about half an hour ago."

Sunstreaker stared at Bumblebee incredulously. "Are you sure about this?"

"I got in to have a shower the moment that he stepped out," the yellow minibot replied. "And I don't know what kind of prank he was up to, but he didn't have to set the water on the freezing cold."

But Sunstreaker didn't really pay attention to Bumblebee anymore. There were other, more disconcerting thoughts that preoccupied his mind. "That's odd…"

"What is?" Bumblebee asked, not really understanding.

"Sideswipe always comes to the common room after his missions, so he can have some energon with me," Sunstreaker replied. "It's a habit of his."

"Maybe he didn't feel like doing that today?" Bumblebee ventured, unsure what to think about matters.

"That's what worries me." Sunstreaker quickly got up, draining his cube in a single gulp. "Do you know where Sideswipe is now?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "He headed toward your dorms; that's all I know."

"It's good enough. Thanks." With that, Sunstreaker left the common room, all kinds of thoughts crossing his processor.

In all honesty, Sunstreaker couldn't understand it. Sideswipe always wanted the two of them to have some energon as soon as their duties were over. It was the perfect time to discuss any plans they had for the rest of the day. They could also talk about what games they could play and decide whether any of the other Autobots would like to join them. Sometimes, Sideswipe organised his next prank and wanted Sunstreaker's opinion about certain details of said prank. Or, sometimes, Sunstreaker dragged his brother on a stroll around Portland to see how many humans would turn and gawp at their gorgeous – as Sunstreaker always put it – alternate modes.

In short, it was that time of day when the twins could forget that they were warriors and they could be together as brothers. Though he never admitted it to anyone but himself, Sunstreaker loved that.

Apparently, Sideswipe didn't think their time together was that important for him to just disregard it in such a way. Sunstreaker couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, even dismayed.

_I really don't get you at times, Bro,_ he thought,and pressed the enter button to walk inside the room the twins shared.

Sideswipe didn't move a single gear when his brother walked in, and Sunstreaker soon realised why. The red Lamborghini was lost in deep recharge, sprawled face-down on his berth and his right arm dangling on the side. It looked as though Sideswipe had veritably collapsed on his berth and shut down the moment that he landed on it.

Sunstreaker froze, looking at his brother quite puzzled. He hadn't realised that today's battle had proven so exhausting for Sideswipe. That was certainly something new.

Nevertheless, it wasn't _that _that concerned the yellow Lamborghini the most. His brother's recharge mode didn't seem right for some reason. Perhaps it was because Sunstreaker had been living with Sideswipe ever since they were created, or because the yellow Lamborghini was aware of his twin's quirks and oddities better than Sideswipe himself was; or perhaps it was even mere brother's concern. Whatever it was, Sunstreaker couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Bro?" the yellow Lamborghini said softly.

He didn't get an answer, so Sunstreaker walked up to his brother and touched Sideswipe's cool cheek with the back of his fingers.

Sideswipe simply heaved a sigh and slept on.

_You must be really_ _tired, _Sunstreaker finally concluded, and he decided to leave the matter be. He lay down on his own berth and turned on the TV, making sure that the volume was low enough not to disrupt his brother's recharge. After all, if it was only rest that Sideswipe needed, then things would be back to normal by tomorrow.

At least, Sunstreaker hoped so.

---------------------

It was already morning when Sunstreaker came online; the time reading on the computer screen nearby clearly said so. Feeling rejuvenated, the yellow Lamborghini sat up and stretched his limbs with a small rev of contentment.

It was time he and Sideswipe took up their duties once more, and Sunstreaker was actually looking forward to getting outside.

"Come on, Bro!" he declared with a smile, turning to Sideswipe. "Rise and--"

Sunstreaker's voice died in his throat at the sight of his twin. Sideswipe looked _terrible._ He was sitting listless on his berth, his head bowed and his hands on his lap as though there was no strength left in him; his gaze was unfocused; and his optics, which always sparked brilliantly with life, were now dull and half-closed.

He didn't even seem to realise Sunstreaker was there.

Horrified, Sunstreaker rushed at Sideswipe, kneeling in front of him so he could have a better look at his twin's face.

"Bro, what's wrong?!"

Sideswipe just blinked and didn't answer.

"Say something!" Sunstreaker cried. As panic took control of his actions, the yellow Lamborghini grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Sideswipe!"

Only then did Sideswipe lock his gaze on his brother's, a weak flicker of recognition visible in his optics. But when he spoke, Sunstreaker almost flinched to hear Sideswipe's voice so soft and pained.

"I don't feel well, Sunny."

At the next moment, the red Lamborghini slumped forward, leaning against his twin for support. Sunstreaker gasped at the contact, because it was then that he registered that Sideswipe was _burning_.

Before he realised what he was doing, Sunstreaker activated his transmitter.

"Ratchet, you gotta help Sideswipe! Hurry!"

_TBC…_


	2. Treatment

Sunstreaker still paced up and down the corridor outside his dorms like a caged animal. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do. All he could think of was the sight of his brother, lying in agony on the berth as he tried - and failed miserably – to hold Sunstreaker's hand in his. And Sunstreaker could only cringe mentally as he recalled the heavy clank of Sideswipe's hand dropping at the red Lamborghini's side when Ratchet had to move Sunstreaker away to make his diagnosis. A diagnosis that was taking too long, making the wait excruciatingly maddening.

Sunstreaker landed a fist on the wall, a cry of frustration tearing from his vocaliser.

At the next moment, there was a firm, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Sunstreaker."

_Prime_.

Sunstreaker sighed. Of course it was Prime. The big guy was always there when any of the Autobots were suffering so as to offer his comfort, even his strength, in any way possible. And the funny thing was… it worked. It certainly worked now, as Sunstreaker lowered his fist and unclenched it.

"I'm sorry, Optimus," he murmured sadly, turning to the Autobot leader. "It's just that--"

"I know," Optimus replied, not letting Sunstreaker continue. "But Ratchet is in there now, and he'll do whatever he can."

"But what if it's not enough?" Sunstreaker insisted. He couldn't help that treacherous feeling of doubt that gnawed at his spark.

"It will have to be," Optimus replied.

The large mech's tone was so soothing and with so much faith that Sunstreaker finally calmed down. After all, it was Ratchet they were talking about. The medic had never let anyone down before to start now.

A small piercing sound emanated from Prime's forearm, indicating an incoming transmission. Optimus activated his transmitter.

"Yes?"

"Jazz here, Prime. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's duties have been shared among the rest of the troops, like you asked."

"Good work, Jazz," Prime said.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker said, mildly cheered up at the news. "Thanks."

"I hope your brother pulls through, Sunstreaker," the saboteur said sincerely. "Jazz out."

"That makes two of us," Sunstreaker murmured as the transmission ended.

Just then, Ratchet walked out of the room, looking quite serious. Optimus and Sunstreaker faced him at once, waiting to see what the medic would say.

"It's his thermostat, I'm afraid. It's broken, and so his systems are overheating. The good news is that nothing else has been damaged in the process."

Optimus nodded his understanding, but Sunstreaker got restless again.

"You can still fix him, right?"

Ratchet rubbed his optics tiredly. "I can, but it's not easy. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." He turned to Optimus. "Prime…"

But Ratchet didn't need to go on. Prime had already understood.

"It's fine; I have to join Ironhide on patrol anyway. We'll talk later about Sideswipe's condition."

"Of course, Prime," Ratchet said, nodding.

"Good," Optimus said, a hint of a smile evident in his voice. "That will be all."

And with that, the Autobot leader turned on his heel and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Sunstreaker fixed his gaze on Ratchet.

"Well?" he asked.

Ratchet sighed and beckoned Sunstreaker to follow him inside the room. Sunstreaker winced when he saw Sideswipe still lying on his berth with his optics closed. What was worse, Sideswipe kept lolling his head sideways, a whimper flowing out of his lip components every once in a while.

The sight was almost unbearable. Not knowing what else to do, Sunstreaker sat next to Sideswipe to cup his brother's cheek in a soothing manner.

Sideswipe leaned to the touch, but it didn't seem like he understood what was going on around him. He was simply drawn to the cool hand in his overheated state.

_Bro…_

"I don't understand," Sunstreaker whispered before he could help it. "How did this happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ratchet replied, crossing his arms. "You didn't notice anything strange about his behaviour lately?"

"Well, he was pretty high-strung when we returned to the Ark yesterday," Sunstreaker admitted. "And then he hurried to the washracks as though his life… depended on it…" His voice trailed off as a terrible realisation crossed his mind. "Primus…"

"What?" Ratchet asked, now looking hard at Sunstreaker.

"I've just remembered something that Bumblebee said," Sunstreaker answered. "He went to the washracks right after Sideswipe, and he was surprised that the water was cold."

"So that's it," Ratchet noted. "Your brother understood that there was something wrong with him, and he tried to remedy the problem on his own."

"It still doesn't make sense," Sunstreaker said. "He didn't get hit by any laser fire. He was just driving."

"We're machines, Sunstreaker. It doesn't have to take something big for our parts to malfunction," Ratchet said softly. "Take your creator, for example. His laser core was defective, wasn't it?"

Sunstreaker nodded ruefully. He knew Ratchet was right, and he did remember that Head On's spark was weak simply because the orange mech's laser core never provided it with enough energy. Still…

"He's my brother, Ratchet. This shouldn't have happened."

"But it happened anyway," Ratchet reasoned. "And now you must decide what must be done."

"What do you mean?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Sideswipe's thermostat is beyond repair," Ratchet answered with a shake of his head. "I've already talked to Wheeljack via transmitter and he said that he will have another one ready by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"It's the soonest possible. Wheeljack's already abandoned all his other projects so that he could work just on the thermostat," Ratchet said, his scolding tone quite audible. "You're not the only one who wants to see Sideswipe back on his feet, Sunstreaker. Remember that."

Sunstreaker bowed his head in shame, because he was aware that Ratchet had a point. This wasn't the time to act selfish.

"I realise that. I'm sorry," the yellow Lamborghini said quietly.

"Sunny…"

Sunstreaker and Ratchet looked at Sideswipe, surprised to hear his voice. The red Lamborghini was really online, his half-closed optics trying to focus on Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker patted his brother's cheek in reassurance. "I'm right here, Bro."

Sideswipe blinked slowly. "You won't leave me, will you, Sunny?"

_He sounds so small… _the yellow Lamborghini thought, and he actually caught himself smiling. "Of course not, Sides. Now go back to sleep, okay?"

Sideswipe smiled back, though with difficulty. "Okay…" And with that, he obediently slipped into recharge once more.

It was Ratchet who finally broke the silence that followed after the overheating mech had shut his optics.

"Sunny and Sides…" he repeated in a musing manner; then regarded Sunstreaker curiously. "Let me guess. Is that what you used to call each other when you were sparklings?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Although I don't know why he's started calling me that again."

"It's because of his overheat. Some of his processor circuits got affected as well," Ratchet said. "I wouldn't worry though. They will operate properly once Sideswipe gets his new thermostat. But, until that happens, you'll have to decide whether you want Sideswipe in stasis lock or not."

"Stasis lock? Why?" Sunstreaker asked, not really understanding.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ratchet replied. "Sideswipe's systems take less strain when he's offline. If I put him into stasis lock, he won't be in any discomfort until I operate on him."

"But he won't know I'm at his side either," Sunstreaker said. "You heard him, Ratchet. And… _I _need to know that he knows I'm here."

"I understand that," Ratchet said. "However, you must also understand that it will be difficult for him to function as long as he's in _this _state."

"But it won't kill him, right?"

Ratchet didn't answer at once. When he did though, his answer was a very reluctant "No."

"Then my mind's made up," Sunstreaker declared.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked once more.

"Yeah."

The medic sighed and put a hand on his hip. "All right, it was your call anyway. But now you have to get ready for one very long day."

"It's fine by me," Sunstreaker said. "Just tell me what I have to do."

This time, Ratchet smiled a bit and patted Sideswipe's helm. "Your brother had the right idea when he headed to the washracks and then to his berth. Pour cold water on him whenever his overheat becomes unbearable and make sure he recharges as much as possible. It won't cure him, but it will make things easier for him."

"Okay," Sunstreaker said, nodding his understanding. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"All part of my job," the medic said; then turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on him."

And with that, he was gone, trusting Sunstreaker to take care of his twin.

-------------------

Another whimper flowed out of Sideswipe's lips, but Sunstreaker didn't stop pouring water on his brother's chassis and head. Sideswipe's overheat was becoming dangerously high again, and Sunstreaker intended to follow Ratchet's orders to a tee. The yellow Lamborghini tried to be as gentle as possible in his treatment, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Cold…" Sideswipe mumbled weakly.

"I know, Sides," Sunstreaker said, feeling a bit guilty. "You're gonna have to bear it a little while longer though. I'm only trying to help."

Sideswipe blinked, staring at Sunstreaker as though he was trying to process what he was being told. Sighing, Sunstreaker slowly emptied the bowl he was holding on Sideswipe's helm, hoping his brother wouldn't protest this time.

To Sunstreaker's good fortune, Sideswipe didn't. In fact, he didn't say anything. As soon as Sunstreaker placed the bowl on a small shelf nearby, the red Lamborghini curled to his side and slipped into recharge, arms folded in front of his chest and hands clenched into weak fists.

If Sunstreaker weren't aware of his twin's condition, he would have actually smiled at the sight; for that was the way Sideswipe used to sleep when he was a sparkling. Now, though, it just set Sunstreaker thinking. Ratchet had said that the overheat affected some of Sideswipe's processor circuits, something that explained why Sideswipe was acting in such a way. But could it be that Sideswipe's memories became jumbled too? Because, if that were true, Sunstreaker could think of only one reason why Sideswipe wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't leave him.

Sideswipe was recalling Head On's death, and the promise Sunstreaker had made back then.

-----------------------

_Sunstreaker walked heavily back home, hardly acknowledging the greetings, even the condolences, that he got from any passing mech he came across. He had just made all the final arrangements necessary so that Head One's body would be placed in a small tomb, and he was feeling both emotionally and physically tired. _

_Still, he knew that those matters had to be taken care of. It was the least he could do for the mech that had raised him and Sideswipe in spite of everything._

_Sunstreaker stepped inside the house, not in the least surprised when his twin didn't come to greet him like he usually did. Besides, the yellow mech knew perfectly well where Sideswipe was; he had hardly moved from there ever since Head On passed away. So, Sunstreaker walked directly to Head On's room. _

_Sideswipe was really there, sitting on a chair and simply staring at the empty berth in front of him._

"_Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker said softly._

"_I just can't believe he's gone," Sideswipe replied, his tone matching his brother's. "I feel like it's some kind of a bad joke."_

_Sunstreaker placed an arm across Sideswipe's shoulders. "I know."_

_It was then that the red Lamborghini faced his twin, the question he meant to ask already reflected in his optics._

"_You won't leave me, will you, Sunny?"_

_Sunstreaker didn't think it was possible, but he managed a small smile._

"_Of course not, Sides. Would I do that to my other half?"_

_Sideswipe sighed in relief. "Good."_

------------------

Sunstreaker caressed his twin's helm absentmindedly as the memories caught up with him. It was after Head On's death and witnessing his brother so sad and lost that the yellow Lamborghini promised himself to look after Sideswipe, no matter the cost. But now, as he felt the unnaturally warm plating under his palm, Sunstreaker couldn't help but feel like he had somehow failed Sideswipe.

No one was to blame, though. As Head On would have probably said, it was mere fate; bad luck.

Sunstreaker still hated it.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar chime filled the room; a sign that someone was at the door. Sunstreaker thought at first to just ignore it; it wouldn't be a good idea to disturb Sideswipe's recharge by making more noise than necessary.

But, curiosity got the better of him in the end, so he stood up and opened the door.

It was Bluestreak.

"Um… hi," the silver mech said calmly, though Sunstreaker could tell that Bluestreak was anything _but_ calm; he was wringing his hands in a nervous manner. "I heard what happened. How is he doing?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Not all that good. He's weak and he needs to rest."

"Oh," Bluestreak said, his expression saddening. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb. I should come some other time." He turned on his heel and got ready to leave.

However, Sunstreaker caught him gently by the shoulder. "I didn't say you can't see him. It's just that he won't be able to talk to you."

Accepting the invitation, Bluestreak allowed the yellow Lamborghini to prod him inside. "Actually, I didn't come just for Sideswipe," he whispered, making sure not to wake up the recharging mech. "I came to see you, too."

"Oh?" Sunstreaker said. "What for?"

"Well, Ratchet said that you won't be able to get out of the room, since you'll be taking care of Sideswipe," Bluestreak explained. "So I got you something." And with that, the young gunner got out from subspace a small vial of energon, along with a couple of empty cubes.

Sunstreaker looked at the vial in surprise. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble," he said.

"No trouble whatsoever. It was the least I could do," Bluestreak replied reassuringly, handing Sunstreaker the vial. "Besides, there's enough for Sideswipe too for when he gets fixed. Something tells me he'll need it."

Sunstreaker took the vial, but he still wasn't sure whether he should accept it or not. That is, until he locked his gaze on Bluestreak's face. Something in the silver mech's expression made him decide that he didn't want to hurt the gunner by refusing such a gift.

"Thank you," he finally said. "I mean it."

And he did. Sunstreaker always appreciated a kind gesture, even though he wasn't the type of mech that would express it openly enough. He placed the vial on the table nearby and then turned to Bluestreak again.

"Do you want to stay for a while?" he asked. "I could use the company."

Bluestreak shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid I can't. I have to go out on patrol soon."

Sunstreaker blinked in confusion. "I was under the impression it was your day off today," he said.

"It was, but I have to cover for Cliffjumper. He's taken up your duties till Sideswipe gets well again."

_Right. _Sunstreaker recalled Jazz saying that he had done all the rearrangements to make up for Sideswipe's breakdown. It was only natural that some compromises had to be made as well. "So who's taken up Bro's duties?" he asked curiously.

"Tracks."

"Oh."

However, at the next moment, Sunstreaker registered what Bluestreak _really _told him.

"What?!"

Bluestreak chuckled. "Yup. He even volunteered for the job."

Sunstreaker was still downright sceptical about that statement. "Are we talking about the same Tracks? A big, blue Corvette with a superiority complex that threatens to pummel Sideswipe to a scrapheap every time Bro pulls a prank on him?"

"That's the one," Bluestreak replied in mild tease. "And it doesn't mean that he's not willing to help out in a time of need, you know."

"I guess so," Sunstreaker admitted, certainly impressed by Tracks for once. "I'll have to thank him afterwards."

"You do that," Bluestreak said. He checked the time reading on the computer monitor and then patted Sunstreaker on the shoulder. "Anyway, I'd better go now; Prowl will probably be waiting for me. Let me know when Sideswipe gets better, okay?"

"You'll be the first one to know," Sunstreaker promised with a nod. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks." And with a brief wave of his hand, Bluestreak headed outside. Sunstreaker could only watch him go in silence before walking back to his brother…. who was conscious and looking blearily back at him.

"I heard voices," he murmured. "Who was it?"

"Bluestreak," Sunstreaker answered, sitting on his usual place by his twin's berth. "He was worried about you."

Sideswipe sighed, a small, tired smile crossing his features. "He's a good kid."

Sunstreaker could only agree to that. "Yeah, he is."

But the red Lamborghini continued on. "He hides a lot of pain too. Just like you, Sunny."

Sunstreaker froze, taken aback by those words. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sideswipe didn't answer. He just turned his back on Sunstreaker and drifted back to recharge, leaving his brother confused and troubled.

_TBC..._


	3. Secrecy

Sunstreaker was still on the chair, this time holding a datapad in his hands. He wasn't reading, though; it was impossible. All he could think about was Sideswipe, who was still curled on his side in recharge mode, and the words that his brother said a couple of hours ago.

Just what was Sideswipe trying to tell him?

He didn't have the luxury to contemplate on matters for long. The sound of the call button cut into his train of thought.

"Sunstreaker, it's Ratchet. Open the door."

The yellow Lamborghini put the datapad away and complied. Ratchet was really on the doorstep, holding the medical kit in his hands.

"Hey, Ratchet," Sunstreaker said, beckoning the medic to come inside. "Sideswipe is recharging at the moment. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, it's fine," Ratchet replied, waving his hand dismissively. "If anything, that will make things easier for me."

"All right." Sunstreaker watched Ratchet sit on the side of the berth and help Sideswipe lie on his back with such gentility that the ailing mech didn't so much as twitch in discomfort. "I kept his temperature low, just like you told me."

"Good," Ratchet said. He opened Sideswipe's chest to listen to the ventilation system operating. "Is he aware of his surroundings when you talk to him?"

"It looks that way," Sunstreaker answered. "When I told Sideswipe about Bluestreak's visit, he understood about whom I was talking."

"Oh, Bluestreak was here?" Ratchet asked in mild interest before he placed a gauge close to an energy distributor. "Did he bring that energon on the table?"

Sunstreaker regarded Ratchet questioningly. "You noticed that?"

Ratchet chuckled and closed Sideswipe's chest. "I'm a medic, Sunstreaker; I'm supposed to be observant. It's how I spot any malfunctions and treat them."

Sunstreaker had to admit that it made sense. Ratchet always had a good eye on catching the slightest glitch in a mech's systems, no matter how small it was. Sunstreaker supposed that this was what made Ratchet so good at his job.

That was why he decided to confide in Ratchet what had been troubling him.

"Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

The medic cocked his head. "If you think I can answer it."

That was enough permission. Deciding that there was no turning back now, Sunstreaker went for the deep plunge.

"Sideswipe said something that I didn't understand."

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"He said that I was hiding my pain. Do you have any idea what he could mean by that?"

Ratchet scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. It could be his overheat talking."

"Oh."

But Ratchet was far from finished. "On the other hand, just because we can't understand it, it doesn't mean that Sideswipe is talking nonsense. Maybe he feels that there's something you aren't telling him?"

Sunstreaker blinked in puzzlement. "Why should Sideswipe feel that way?"

"Why, indeed," Ratchet said. "Can't you think of any reason at all?"

"None," Sunstreaker said at once. "I always tell him--"

_No._

It was at thought that Sunstreaker froze, because it was then that a terrible realisation dawned on him.

Could Sideswipe be talking about… _that?_

_But… how did he find out?_

"I think I've just got my answer," Ratchet said, clearly seeing through the yellow Lamborghini's silence. "So what didn't you tell him?"

"Ratchet…" Sunstreaker asked nervously. "Did you or Windcharger tell Sideswipe about what happened at that steel factory two weeks ago?"

Ratchet's expression clouded at those words. "No." His gaze hardened, almost piercing Sunstreaker. "And, by the looks of it, you didn't either."

Sunstreaker bowed his head and said nothing. However, he knew that Ratchet guessed enough.

"Sunstreaker…" The medic's tone became quite dismayed now.

"It doesn't matter anymore," the yellow Lamborghini said, turning his back on Ratchet.

Ratchet grabbed Sunstreaker by the arm and dragged him to the other side of the room. "The Pit it does!" he hissed angrily. "Your brother has the right to know that he almost lost you that day!"

"He didn't lose me, Ratchet."

"Only because Windcharger happened to be with you! If he hadn't used his electromagnets--"

"Then Skywarp would have killed me. I know!"

-----------------

"_Things seem to be pretty quiet, right, Windcharger?" Sunstreaker asked. He was driving in a relaxed manner, listening to some music on the radio._

"_I hate to sound pessimistic, but it's _too _quiet," Windcharger said. "The Decepticons aren't the type of mechs to remain idle for long."_

"_Heh, a small period of vacations never hurt anybody," Sunstreaker replied. "Primus knows we could use one."_

"_Hold on! I'm picking up a transmission," the minibot said at that moment, and he turned on his transmitter._

"_Somebody, please, help!" a human's voice sounded, quite terrified. "Decepticons are attacking the steel factory and firing on us! Can you hear me?"_

"_Looks like vacation's over," Windcharger said wryly and opened his communication frequencies. "This is Autobot Windcharger. Please send the coordinates and we will arrive a.s.a.p., over."_

"_I'm sending them right now," the man said. "Please, hurry!"_

"_That's it," Sunstreaker declared. "I'm gonna extra-pummel whichever Decepticon decided to ruin a perfectly good day!"_

"_You and me both," Windcharger said. "Now let's step on it; the steel factory isn't far from here."_

_Sure enough, the two Autobots reached the factory in less than five minutes. And they were dismayed to see that the Decepticons were already wreaking havoc. Soundwave and his cassettes were driving the humans away, whereas Skywarp and Thundercracker were practically tearing the factory apart so that they could get their hands on the steel._

"_I'll call for backup," Windcharger said, sending the red alert signal._

"_It's them that are going to need it," Sunstreaker said. He transformed to his robot mode and directed his gun at the Decepticons. "All right, here's the deal! You either run along and never come back, or we kick your afts and you never come back! What's it gonna be?"_

_The only answer Sunstreaker got was heavy laserfire. Both the Lamborghini and the minibot took cover._

"_Great! They _always _pick the hard way!" Sunstreaker said with a huff._

"_They're Decepticons! What did you expect?" Windcharger pointed out as he started firing back. "What do you suppose they want the steel for?"_

"_Who cares? We have bigger issues here!" Sunstreaker said and fired Laserbeak on the wing before the robotic vulture managed to do any damage to them. "Soundwave is using his minions against us!"_

"_Not for long!" Windcharger said. "Cover me!"_

"_What are you going to do?" Sunstreaker asked, not really understanding._

"_My magic," was all that the minibot said. He got out of the pile of rubble where he was hiding and stretched his arms. At the next moment, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy got lifted in the air by a seemingly invisible force, and then got thrown at Soundwave. Soundwave hit the wall at the impact, only to collapse on the ground in an offline state along with the other three Decepticons._

_Windcharger's magnetic power wasn't something to be underestimated._

_Nevertheless, Skywarp and Thundercracker were still willing to fight. The blue Seeker started firing at Windcharger, who had taken cover once more in the meantime; but Skywarp teleported right behind Sunstreaker, and it was only Sunstreaker's quick reflexes that saved him. As soon as Skywarp materialised, the Lamborghini turned around and fired at his adversary._

_Unfortunately, Skywarp was just as fast in his reaction. And, what was worse, as the Seeker ducked out of harm's way, he caught a couple of steel beams that he put into good use. He threw one to knock Sunstreaker's gun out of his hand and, before Sunstreaker even had the time to register what was going on, he lunged forward, ready to plunge the second beam straight through Sunstreaker's spark._

_This time, all that Sunstreaker could do was watch, unable to believe what was happening. And he would have certainly died right then and there if it weren't for Windcharger using his electromagnetic force to push Skywarp away on time; a heroic act that Thundercracker took advantage of so as to finally hit his target._

_It was in that moment, when it looked like the two Autobots had it, that backup finally arrived in the form of Ratchet. Wielding and firing two guns at the same time, the medic attacked the Seekers with such ferocity that the Decepticons had no choice but to retreat._

_--------------------_

Sunstreaker rubbed his forehead, feeling his cranial circuits paining him more than he cared for now. "I just… can't tell Sideswipe that, Ratchet."

Ratchet's grip on Sunstreaker's arm only tightened. "If this is because of that stupid pride of yours, Primus help me--"

"It's not that," Sunstreaker said softly.

"Then what is it?" Ratchet asked.

Sunstreaker sighed. "Back when our creator died… I promised Sideswipe I'd never leave him." He locked his optics on the medic's, pleading Ratchet to understand. "If he realises that keeping that kind of promise can't be always in my hands, what will happen then? I don't want my brother afraid of losing me too."

Ratchet's anger slowly vanished, and the grip on Sunstreaker's arm was soon gone.

"I see," the medic said quietly; then shook his head. "Well, I suppose I can't force you to do what you don't want to. But," and at that he regarded Sunstreaker unwaveringly, "if you care to listen to my opinion, I'll tell you this: you could have gotten killed at that steel factory; your brother is currently suffering from a broken thermostat. And I won't even mention all those _other _times that I had to repair either one of you."

"So what is your point, Ratchet?" Sunstreaker asked in a tired manner.

"My point is: there _will _come a day that you two are going to be separated. Will you take each other for granted till then?"

Sunstreaker actually flinched, those words sending a chill to his very spark. He tried to speak and tell Ratchet that he was wrong, that things didn't have to end this way; that he and Sideswipe would always be together.

But he couldn't. He knew that Ratchet was right. And so, he just walked back at his brother's side and sat down on the chair. He almost didn't register the fact that both his hands clasped one of Sideswipe's, or that his shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

He certainly didn't hear the door hissing open when Ratchet walked out, leaving Sunstreaker alone with his thoughts.

----------------

Sunstreaker looked at the time reading on the computer screen. He was surprised to see that it had been almost three hours since he had that talk with Ratchet. Then again, the yellow Lamborghini had been too focused on taking care of Sideswipe to notice the passing of time.

Sideswipe jerked involuntarily, still lost in a fitful recharge cycle. That made Sunstreaker practically glare at his twin.

"It's not fair, you know," he said. "All these years I've done nothing but try not to have you worried about me. And yet, there you are, making _me _worried." He shook his head. "You are some piece of work."

Sideswipe didn't answer – not verbally, at least. Murmuring incomprehensibly, he moved his hand as though he was trying to reach for Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker understood what Sideswipe wanted. His twin used to make that same kind of request when they were sparklings, unwilling to separate from the other even for a second. And, though Sunstreaker felt too old for that sort of thing, he couldn't deny his brother's wish either.

So he didn't. At the next moment, he lay carefully on the berth right next to Sideswipe, wrapping his arms around his brother's crimson form. Drawn to Sunstreaker's cool chassis, Sideswipe hugged the yellow Lamborghini back.

"Easy, Sides," Sunstreaker said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sideswipe didn't listen. He just settled his head close to the curve of Sunstreaker's neck and his grip tightened, like Sideswipe was afraid someone would take his brother away from him.

Sunstreaker sighed. Sideswipe wasn't supposed to be this weak, this vulnerable. He was supposed to be smiling and rubbing his hands mischievously at the prospect of a new prank. He was supposed to be watching Sunstreaker's back in battle. He was… _they _were meant to be sharing everything, good times and bad times alike. But it wasn't so.

And now, things had come down to this.

"Why didn't you tell me what was wrong?" Sunstreaker murmured before he could help it. "You know I'd try to help."

"I didn't want you sad," came the soft reply.

Sunstreaker blinked and looked at his brother's face. Sideswipe was really online, but his gaze was disturbingly unfocused.

"I'm sad now," Sunstreaker pointed out in a rueful tone.

"I know. You miss Head On… and our home."

At those words, Sunstreaker stared at his twin incredulously. "What makes you say that?"

Sideswipe buried himself deeper in his brother's embrace, and Sunstreaker felt the crimson shoulders shuddering. "I found your pictures in your drawer. I… I was bored, so I looked at them." The red Lamborghini's voice almost cracked pitiably with guilt. "I'm sorry, Sunny. I know I wasn't supposed to look, but I did. Please, don't be mad at me. Please?"

Sunstreaker didn't know what to say to that, truth be told. He _wanted _to be angry with Sideswipe. But he was also aware that _that_ wouldn't help matters at all, especially in the condition his twin was. Besides all that, Sideswipe hadn't done any real harm. If anything, he reminded Sunstreaker that were more things that were kept secret between them.

At that moment, Ratchet's words rang more true than ever.

_Will you take each other for granted?_

Sunstreaker had only one answer to that. And that was what finally made him shush Sideswipe, squeezing him tenderly in comfort.

"It's fine, Sides; I'm not angry. Now rest; I'll be here when you wake up."

As though Sunstreaker's voice had some kind of magical effect on him, Sideswipe shut his optics once more. Moments later, he had relaxed and drifted again to his recharging cycle with a sigh of relief.

As for Sunstreaker, he had reached to an important decision.

The time of secrecy was over - he would make sure of that.

**To Be Concluded...**


	4. Promise

Just like Ratchet had said, Wheeljack had the thermostat ready first thing in the morning. Glad to hear the news, Sunstreaker let the medic in the dorms, so that he could operate on Sideswipe. The yellow Lamborghini sat on a chair nearby, waiting patiently for Ratchet to finish, and, less than half an hour later, the new thermostat was installed and operating.

"So he's fine now?" Sunstreaker asked Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. "All Sideswipe needs now is to remain in his berth for a while till the thermostat brings his circuits down to their normal temperature." His expression became quite wry at the next moment. "And then he can go back to his good old pranking ways."

Sunstreaker couldn't help it; he chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that."

"He'll be the only one," Ratchet deadpanned. However, he smiled and patted the yellow Lamborghini on the shoulder. "I'll be at the repair-bay if you need me."

"Okay," Sunstreaker said, watching the medic go out.

But there was one more thing he wanted to say.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet stopped on his tracks and looked at Sunstreaker quizzically.

"Thank you… not only for the thermostat."

Ratchet understood. "Just look after each other," he said, and he exited.

As the door hissed closed, Sunstreaker just smiled and murmured:

"I intend to."

------------------

Sunstreaker was still focused on his drawing, when he heard Sideswipe stirring. He lifted his gaze, and he was rewarded with a happy, albeit tired look.

"You're here," Sideswipe said.

"No, I've just gone to Cybertron and joined the Female Autobots," Sunstreaker answered back teasingly. At the next moment, he got up from his seat, leaving his sketching material behind, and settled on the side of Sideswipe's berth. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sideswipe smiled. "Much better. Everything's stopped spinning, that's for sure."

"Good," the yellow Lamborghini said. "Still, you shouldn't get out of your berth just yet – Ratchet's orders."

"Oh."

Something in that tone made Sunstreaker regard Sideswipe in mild surprise. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm… kind of hungry," the red Lamborghini said embarrassedly. "Can't I go to the common room to get some energon?"

Sunstreaker positively grinned. "You won't have to," he said. He got up to fetch the energon-filled vial that was still on the table, untouched. "Courtesy of Bluestreak, along with a '_Get well soon' _wish. Wanna share?"

Sideswipe didn't have to be told twice. And so, in a matter of minutes, the vial was empty and the twins revitalised once more.

"That was good," Sideswipe commented, placing his cube on the nightstand nearby. "We'll have to thank Bluestreak afterwards."

"And not just him. Everyone helped out, in one way or other," Sunstreaker said. He swirled the remnants of his own share of energon as he contemplated on something very important. "They really care, Bro."

"Yeah," Sideswipe agreed warmly.

But Sunstreaker was far from finished. "I guess because… we're all a family of sorts now. Do you remember what Head On said about family?"

Sideswipe locked his gaze on his twin, his expression uncertain as he answered. "He said that one looks out for the other."

Sunstreaker nodded. "Except… I forgot that."

Now Sideswipe was staring at his twin downright incredulously. "Sunstreaker--"

"Just let me finish," Sunstreaker said, holding up his hand in a gesture to his brother to stay quiet. "I wanted to believe that I was strong enough for both of us; that I could handle every obstacle that crossed our path on my own." A sigh escaped his lip components. "And then you malfunctioned, and I found myself powerless and afraid as I had never been before. That, as well as something Ratchet said, made me realise something."

"That we're really strong when we face everything together," Sideswipe said, understanding.

"Exactly," the yellow Lamborghini replied. He looked at Sideswipe ruefully. "I'm sorry for shutting you out."

Sideswipe wouldn't have it. "I know you did it for my sake. I would have done the same thing. Or rather…" and at that the red Lamborghini's face plate matched with the rest of his plating, "I _did _the same thing."

Sunstreaker smiled inwardly. He understood perfectly well that Sideswipe was talking about his broken thermostat, and he was glad to see that his twin was admitting his own mistake. However, it was more than that. It was also a sign that they were opening up to each other again.

Which reminded him…

"Sideswipe? How much do you remember from yesterday?"

"Uh…" Sideswipe made a frowning expression as he thought hard. "I remember feeling awful… Ratchet's voice… Then you telling me something… and that's it."

Sunstreaker regarded his twin slyly. "So you don't remember your confession."

"My what?" However, Sideswipe's surprise was soon replaced by realisation; his memories caught up with him. He winced quite visibly. "About that--"

"How many drawings did you see?"

Sideswipe blinked, obviously not expecting that question. "The first four from the pile," he finally answered with slight hesitation.

"Only?" Sunstreaker asked, his turn to be surprised. But he smiled at the next moment. "I guess we'll have to remedy that."

Before Sideswipe had the time to ask his brother what he meant by that, Sunstreaker went to his desk and got out from the second drawer his whole stack of drawings. The red Lamborghini could only stare dumbly as Sunstreaker got back to the berth, still smiling, and gave him the stack.

"So… shall we start?"

That was all the invitation Sideswipe needed. Holding the stack carefully, as though afraid he would damage them in a single clumsy touch, Sideswipe started looking at the rest of Sunstreaker's drawings. He sighed in nostalgia when he saw a drawing of Cybertron back in its former glory, shining brilliantly in a veil of black that was space; only to wince upon seeing their home planet in darkness at the very next picture. His optics widened when he saw the picture of a silver turbo-wolf on the prowl, its red eyes and pearl-white fangs glimmering in the moonlight. He smiled to see a picture of himself and Sunstreaker as sparklings playing without a care in the world, the beams of a brilliant sun bathing them both dotingly.

Then, there was the picture of the city of Iacon, but there were no warm colours in it. Sideswipe could easily see that the expression on the citizens' faces was one of fright – as though they were waiting for the disaster that was bound to come.

But, when Sideswipe looked on, he found a drawing of Optimus Prime. The large mech was standing on the edge of an Earthen cliff, staring at the horizon and seeming ablaze as the orange colours of a rising sun and his red plating mingled together. And the red Lamborghini just stared in awe at the picture of a raging sea, its white foams resembling a herd of galloping proud stallions, crashing against the cruel edges of rocks that towered threateningly over the blue element.

Sunstreaker, on the other hand, was by Sideswipe's side the whole time, explaining to his twin every single picture; its meaning, how he drew it, even why he drew it. He simply rambled on, just like he used to do when they were back on Cybertron and his art was more than just an expression of his psyche. And though he was aware Sideswipe didn't understand half as much as what he heard, Sunstreaker appreciated his brother's patience nonetheless.

However, Sideswipe's weariness soon became much stronger. The red Lamborghini's third yawn in a row was proof enough.

"Sorry," Sideswipe said in a sheepish manner.

Sunstreaker shook his head. "Don't be. You need to rest, anyway."

"Stay with me?" Sideswipe's voice was soft, a reminder of what he'd been through only hours ago.

"Of course."

Sideswipe actually beamed at that. At the next moment, he had curled close to his brother, something that made Sunstreaker smile. But Sideswipe didn't shut his optics at once. In fact, Sunstreaker could easily see that his brother had become lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Not really. I was just thinking about your pictures," Sideswipe answered. "They show what's in your spark, Bro. I never thought you felt so miserable – or so desperate for hope."

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh. "We're in the middle of a war, Sideswipe. I'm not exactly thrilled about it."

"I guess," the red Lamborghini said sleepily. "But I really wanted you… to make a picture that was… a thousand words of joy…"

The last word had barely flowed out of Sideswipe's lip components as his body slipped into recharge, demanding the rest. And so, he never noticed the strange twinkle in Sunstreaker's optics, or indeed heard his twin saying:

"I've already made it."

For on the chair that Sunstreaker had been sitting before, there was the finished portrait of a serene-looking Sideswipe, sleeping peacefully.

**The End.**


End file.
